


The Queen and his knight of hearts

by ensemblegays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for episode 1, boys in lvoe, its very soft, post episode 1, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/pseuds/ensemblegays
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple study night. Nothing more.How did they even end up in each other's arms?
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 33





	The Queen and his knight of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love them! very much :D  
> enjoy!!!!

“No, you idiot, it’s the other way around! God have you always been this stupid?!” Riddle grumbled, bringing his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Come on! This is hard for me, okay?” Ace replied, a dumb-looking pout on his face.   
  


Riddle looked at him the usual way, -”tall” and powerful -, but his eyes softened after a few seconds; he could never stay mad at him for too long.   
  
It had been well over a few hours of studying, sitting comfortably on the redhead’s bed in the Heartslabyul dorm room. They’ve been reciting dates, shredding paper to pieces out of anger, using their calculators like madmen, but smiles always found their way on their faces as they looked at each other. 

“Wait… Oh! I got it!” Ace muttered, quickly writing down some numbers on the homework paper and adding some extra notes on the side.  
  
All Riddle could do was watch, observe Ace with fond eyes and the semblant of a smile on his lips. Ace looked quite nice. He looked very charming and attractive. He’s also kind of.. cute when he gets to talk about things he likes. Riddle kept looking at him like he was his whole world, grey irises looking at every detail of the other’s face, memorising every good trait his skin and eyes could offer. He didn’t even notice when Ace turned to look at him.   
  
“-Hello? Dorm head?” He waved his hand in front of Riddle’s face in confusion. “You’ve been staring for a bit, it’s kinda creepy~ Are you okay?”   
  
“O-oh. Yeah. I’m fine..” He tried (and failed) to hide the obvious blush forming on his cheeks and ears.   
  
“You should really smile more. You look cute- wait no I mean uhm, your smile is cute? Haaah…” Ace hid his face behind his hands, his hair almost as red as Riddle’s hair. 

Well, we could say the same thing for the redhead in question. He looked like an overgrown strawberry.   
  
“T-thanks,” was all he could say before taking a nearby pillow and hiding his face in it.   
  
“This is nice, you know? You seem happier than before the.. You know, the overblot situation. I didn’t really mean what I said back then, I just felt like I had to snap you out of it,” He smiled softly after speaking, with sad eyes betraying the rest of his facial expression.   
  
“It’s okay, I’m thankful, actually. For everything you did for me. I wouldn’t be here smiling with you if you didn’t shake off that weird transe of mine,” He smiled back, his eyes closed. He still felt the need to show Ace that he was okay. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
Ace closed the workbooks and set them on Riddle’s table, right beside his bed. He placed his hand on Riddle’s head as softly as he could, as if the boy was a crystal glass that could shatter at any second. He played with his hair for a few seconds, before he felt arms around his waist and a face pressing against his chest.   
  
“I’m so sorry for before, I really am..,” Riddle cried out, holding onto Ace like he was his last anchor before he was too far into a storm.   
  
The other, not knowing what to say, only took Riddle’s tiny figure and brought him further onto the bed, letting him cry his anger out on his shirt. It took a while, a long while before Riddle stopped crying. He probably could’ve cried some more, a lot more, but his body had stopped creating tears. They just laid there in silence, on Riddle’s bed, pressed closed against each other, heartbeats synced. They felt safe in each other’s presence, mind no longer plagued by the existence of strange and absurd rules to ruin their night.   
  


Ace moved a bit, then completely took himself off of Riddle’s bed. He already missed the warmth of their embrace, but the surprise that would come out of their separation would be all the more worth it. 

“I’ll be back in a second okay? I’m gonna grab something for you! If I’m not back within 10 minutes, feel free to hit me really hard on the head,” he smiled, a genuine smile, and left the room.

“H-huh..?” Riddle barely had time to register what was going on before he felt another wave of tears crawling out of his eyes. 

He held a pillow close and sobbed the rest of his sadness away, and he was almost fast asleep when Ace came back, a plate with some tart and two forks in hand. He put the midnight snack on the side of the bed as silently as he could, then bringing Riddle’s soft blankets over his shoulders. He hesitated for a few moments.  
  
This was okay, right?   
  
He could indulge in his wants just this once.. right?

And so he did. He leaned close to Riddle’s head and placed a delicate kiss on top of his hair, softly placing a strand behind his ear. He smiled, eyes soft and loving.  
  
“Sleep well, dorm head.”   
  
He tried to walk away and towards the door to go to his own dorm, but a firm yet delicate hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. The boy didn’t say anything, only tugged at his arm in defeat. His eyes hidden under the strawberry red bangs, his body language murmured a silent ‘please stay’ as the grip loosened and went back underneath the blanket. 

_He’s so goddamn cute. Riddle Rosehearts, you’ll murder me one day, I swear,_ was all he could think about as he calmly got under said blankets, feeling their warmth keep him in place. Arms grabbed Ace by his waist, quickly bringing him closer to Riddle. When they finally stopped moving around, Riddle’s face was nestled under Ace’s shoulder. Ace’s own arms were wrapped around Riddle’s waist, holding him closer and closer.   
  
The steady breathing coming from the redhead was a clear sign he was fast asleep. How cute. A former tyrant, being all vulnerable and _holding onto_ Ace’s waist. It was just adorable. He couldn’t resist his temptation of placing another soft kiss on the crown of the boy’s hair smiling softly.   
  
“I love you, dorm head. Goodnight..”   
  
….   
  
A few hours later, exhaustion still visible as his eye bags were atrocious, Riddle opened his eyes to see an asleep Ace, breathing calmly. He smiled, bright and wide, his eyes softer than he ever thought they could be. As he went back in his comfortable and warm position, he could only mutter a few words. They themselves didn’t mean much, but for Riddle, it was a sign of newly found love and the beginning of his healing. 

“I love you too, idiot heart boy.”


End file.
